happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Royal Flush
'''"Royal Flush" '''es el septuagésimo primer episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el décimo séptimo de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio Lammy termina de hacer sándwiches y abre la puerta para encontrarse con Giggles y Petunia. Lammy les invita a pasar. Inmediatamente después, Lammy oye que alguien más golpea la puerta, quien resulta ser Flaky. Ella ríe nerviosamente. El grupo permite a Flaky unirseles. Luego, todas están jugando poker. el Sr. Pickels se mete dentro de un sándwich mientras Lammy viene con una bandeja, lista para recoger los bocadillos. Luego de que todas hayan comido los sándwiches, Flaky es vista tomando un sorbo de limonada. De repente, Flaky sale corriendo hacia el baño. Lammy, Giggles y Petunia se preguntan qué está pasando. Mientras Flaky se acerca al fregadero, unas gotas de sangre caen al suelo. Flaky luego mira al inodoro y ve que hay un pepinillo (Sr. Pickels) dentro de él. Flaky se asusta al ver esto, mientras Petunia limpia las migajas en la mesa, sosteniendo una bandeja con los vasos de limonada. Lammy se pregunta por qué Flaky está tardando tanto, se dirige al baño y golpea la puerta. Flaky está desatascando el inodoro, mientras que el Sr. Pickels aparece detrás y tira de la alfombra sobre la que Flaky estaba parada, haciéndola tropezar. Lammy finalmente llega y ve a Flaky empalada en el destapador. Giggles ve un pepinillo en la mesa mientras Lammy cierra la puerta del baño, asustada. Lammy ve al pepinillo como si fuera el Sr. Pickels y corre para detenerlo. Toma las cartas que el Sr. Pickels sostenía, pero salen volando fuera de sus manos y se empalan en distintas partes del cuerpo de Giggles. Petunia se asusta cuando ve una aceituna de los bocadillos en el suelo y usa la aspiradora en ella. Luego aspira al Sr. Pickels, que sale por el otro lado y, mientras Petunia ve el interior del tubo de la aspiradora, éste se empala en su ojo. Lammy entra, ve que Petunia estaba en peligro y corre a ayudarla. Trata de sacar el tubo, pero cuando lo hace también saca uno de los ojos de Petunia. La aspiradora comienza a succionar el cerebro de Petunia. Lammy trata de salvarla moviendo la palanca de la aspiradora para cambiar la dirección del aire. Pero es demasiado aire y el cuerpo de Petunia explota. Mientras tanto, en el baño, el Sr. Pickels usa un destapador para que el inodoro se lleve el cuerpo de Flaky. Moraleja "Take the plunge!" (Toca antes de entrar). Muertes #Flaky es empalada en la boca por un destapador. #Giggles es cortada por varias cartas de poker. #El cuerpo de Petunia es inflado por una aspiradora y explota. Heridas #Flaky defecó con fuerza al Sr. Pickles, haciéndola sangrar de su área rectal. #Antes de morir, los órganos de Petunia son succionados por la aspiradora. Errores #Cuando todas están jugando poker, las espinas de Flaky atraviesan la silla. #Cuando Petunia mira sus cartas de poker las sostiene con una sola mano, pero luego en la siguiente escena las está sosteniendo con las dos manos. #Cuando el ojo de Petunia es succionado por la aspiradora, su otro ojo no tiene pestañas. #El Ídolo Maldito y el sombrero de marinero de Truffles aparecen en el fondo mientras las chicas juegan poker, pero cuando Lammy trae los sándwiches, los dos desaparecen. #Cuando la aspiradora succiona el ojo de Petunia, se puede ver que también succiona parte de su cerebro, pero cuando Petunia explota, su cerebro permanece intacto. #El moño de Lammy cambia de posiciones varias veces, incluso durante escenas continuas. #Cuando Lammy levanta el cuerpo de Flaky, éste no tiene espinas (excepto por una pequeña parte en su cabeza). #Cuando Petunia explota, su globo ocular tiene una pupila circular. Curiosidades *Cuando Mondomedia subió a youtube la versión blurb de Nuttin' But the Tooth, en la descripción pusieron un código binario que traducido decía "The brand new Happy Tree Friends episode, Royal Flush, will be out at the end of April!" (¡el nuevo episodio de happy tree friends, Royal Flush, saldrá a finales de Abril!). *El nombre del episodio deriva de la "Royal Flush", la mano de póquer estándar de mayor rango, la cual tiene Petunia antes de que Lammy traiga los sándwiches. *Ésta es la primera vez que es vista la casa de Lammy (aunque sólo se puede ver el interior de la casa). *Ésta es la tercera vez que el número de personajes femeninos es superior al de los masculinos. La primera vez fue en Stayin' Alive y la segunda fue en Boo Do You Think You Are?. *Se puede ver a Truffles cuando Petunia explota. *Flippy Malvado, Giggles y Nutty son vistos en las cartas de póquer. *Ésta es la primera vez que el trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo de Petunia es visto en la serie de Internet. *Se puede notar otra prueba del TOC de Petunia: si te fijas bien, podrás ver que las fichas de póquer de Lammy, Giggles y Flaky están desordenadas y mezcladas mientras que las de Petunia están en columnas y ordenadas (un buen detalle). *Lammy puede ser escuchada cantando durante los créditos. *Al parecer, Flaky no fue invitada a jugar y por eso las demás parecen confundidas por su aparición. *Ésta es (hasta ahora) la última aparición del Sr. Pickels como una criatura viviente. En episodios posteriores sólo aparece como un pepinillo normal. *La herida de Giggles es similar a la herida de Cub en Chip Off the Ol' Block. *Esta es la única vez que se ven a todos los personajes femeninos en un mismo lugar. *Este es el ultimo rol protagónico de Lammy y Pickles hasta el momento. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galeria en:Royal Flush Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Episodios Sin Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Cameo de Truffles Categoría:Episodios con un Asesino Categoría:Episodios 2012 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lammy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Mr. Pickles